Famous Hogwarts
by whitewingedstallion
Summary: CELEBRITIES are teachers at Hogwarts. story takes place sixth year. Draco has a sister that befriends Harry and company. PLEASE read and review...fun romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, I hope you like my story...the beginning takes a while to get to the actual story part with the celebs and draco's sister, but be patient...i hope you like it!..enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: SURVIVED 

A long ways from ordinary, a boy with extraordinary magical powers was calmly asleep under his rather rough blue blanket. The boy's name was indeed Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived. He was a young wizard. Harry woke up with his scar hurting as usual. He sat there rubbing his head for about a minute then flew his blanket off of him. He crouched down reaching under his bed for something in particular. He pulled out from under the floor boards, a book labeled, 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

Harry was extremely fond of Quidditch. It being the most dangerous and fabulous game any witch or wizard could possible play. It was a game much like football and basketball, but played in the air on broomsticks. There were three kinds of balls, the bludgers, the quaffle and the golden snitch. All in all, there were six chasers, four beaters, one keeper and one seeker. Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. He simply loved Quidditch, it was his obsession. He flipped threw the pages looking at all of the moving people flying on their brooms. They were smiling and waving at him. Harry had the smallest room in the house. His clock read 2:59. He had a calendar on his wall, telling him that today he would be leaving to go live with the Weasley's until school started again. Ronald Weasley was his best friend and his second had to be Hermione Granger.

He had all of his birthday cards out on his dresser from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. As usual Harry received nothing more than a penny for his birthday from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They had to be the worst relatives Harry had ever had, along with his bratty cousin Dudley.

Then again, Harry didn't really have a big family. His parents had died when he was a year old and was left to his only known relatives, the Dursley's. _'God I hate them'_ Harry thought. _'How did I ever come to belong to suchfamily members as these?'_But, until a few years back, Harry hadn't known he had a godfather. He was the best friend Harry could ever ask for, and the best father-like person Harry had. Harry still couldn't believe, couldn't understand why his godfather had to die. He was the best friend he had ever had and he lost him, that night (that stupid night) Harry decided to go off and find the secret that would decipher whether it was Voldemort, or Harry that would die. If only Harry had not gone, Sirius would still be alive. He wouldn't have gone trying to save Harry's life and Harry could be talking to him right now. He missed him greatly and would never, ever let the one who killed him, get away.

Harry crept off of his bed so as to not wake the Dursley's and collected his cards from the table and shoved them into his bag. He took all of his goodies from under the floorboard and put them in his bag as well. He looked over at his snowy white owl named Hedwig. She was quietly resting her eyes. Harry had all of his bags and Hedwig's cage and Hedwig all packed up ready to leave. He lay down on his rather hard bed and closed his eyes.

He woke again at 7:00 because Aunt Petunia was screaming upstairs that the Weasley's would be there any minute. "Hurry up and get down here with your things" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Harry hurriedly got dressed and carried his bags and Hedwig downstairs by the door.

Harry went into the living room and sat on a small chair. Dudley was watching television and Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast. Dudley had lost a bit of weight, but his uniform for Smeltings had only just fit him. _'Stupid lumpybrat. How can anyone be that ungrateful? Honestly, if I had a quarter of the things he did I'd be jumping for joy'_ Harry thought to himself again. Uncle Vernon sat in front of the television as well, but as usual was reading the newspaper. He liked to pretend he was doing something when he had company coming over. But for the Dursley's, this was not company they wanted to be involved with. They absolutely hated anything abnormal and in their eyes, Harry was as abnormal as it gets. "How are these people arriving this time? Hopefully not through the fireplace again" Uncle Vernon asked in a rude tone not even glancing over at Harry.

"Well, they said they had borrowed cars from their dad's work, so I guess they'll be arriving in a vehicle" Harry said actually questioning whether they would be driving normal cars. "What's the matter with them? They can't even afford to buy a car themselves? Pathetic" Uncle Vernon spat. Harry gave him a dirty look, which fortunately he didn't see. _'Oh, thats rich coming from that fat old lump. How can he even judge those who are clearly better people than him?'_ thought Harry to himself. Harry absolutely hated him. He couldn't wait for the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway telling him that he could leave this horrid place.

Harry sat there straining his ears waiting for a sound, any sound. He sat there listening to Uncle Vernon flip the pages of his newspaper. 'Ding dong'. Harry and Uncle Vernon jumped up. They hadn't even heard the car pull up. Harry had done it. He had survived the summer with the Dursley's…

* * *

Thanx SSSOOO much for reading and PLEASE review...it means a lot...critisism is of course, always allowed..i like to hear what can make my story better and my viewers happier! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HOME

Harry grabbed his stuff and opened the door. Mr. Weasley was standing there with a huge smile on his face. Harry too had a big grin.

"Hello Harry, ready to go then?" Mr. Weasley said helping Harry with some of his baggage. Harry was left with Hedwig. He went out to the black, rather nice looking car and put his things in the back of the trunk. Uncle Vernon stood at the door, as did Aunt Petunia.

Harry waved, "Goodbye, see you next summer". Knowing better than not saying goodbye to Harry, (as they remembered from his fourth year when Mr. Weasley had asked why they hadn't said goodbye to him, they reluctantly had no choice but to fake caring that they would miss him) they waved and Uncle Vernon said "Goodbye". Harry got in the car as did Mr. Weasley still smiling and waved to them as well. As soon as Harry got in the car, it was indeed remotely bigger than it had looked on the outside. Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were all sitting comfortably inside. Ginny was in the middle at the front with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

They all said hi to Harry, as Mr. Weasley pulled out of the driveway and off they went. "Excited to be leaving the Dursley's Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea" Harry said smiling. "Well, that's good cause we've got loads planned" George added.

"Indeed, lots to do" Fred joined in. "What are you guys talking about? Harry we aren't doing anything, I don't know what their talking about" said Ron rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed and asked, "So how was your guys' summer?" "Oh, you know the usual." Fred said winking at Harry. Harry probably figured they were talking about the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. Which they conveniently, had started making in fourth grade. But of course, they were out of school now, and wouldn't be joining Harry, Ron and Hermione in their sixth year. "Can't complain" George said.

"Actually Harry, I've been reading up on some really interesting books on '_Ancient fires and the goblins reconciliation.' _It's really quite fascinating. Oh, and of course, I've read all of the grade six recommended books, by Miranda Goshawk. And we are certainly going to be learning complicated spells and enchantments this year. I can't wait!" Hermione said very pleased.

The entire time Harry spoke he hardly took in a word of it, because he was thinking to himself _'When did Hermione...grow?' _She no longer looked like her old, normal, usual self. _'She was kinda...well...hot'_ Harry thought. _'Wow, thats weird'._

Everyone just stared at her, Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, even more interesting is that we get to use magic out side of school. Can't wait till next summer" Ron said laughing to himself. "Yeah, that'd be great. I could try out some new spells on Dudley" Harry said laughing, as everyone did too.

"Now, now kids. Don't get too excited, if your marks don't improve Ron, you'll be stuck back in grade one" Fred said jokingly. Everyone laughed. Ron blushed, "Shut up". "Don't worry. If I pass, you certainly will" Harry said making him feel a bit better about himself.

They started on the subject of Quidditch and didn't stop talking about it until they got home. Their house was extraordinary the way it stood up by itself, looking like it would fall over any minute. It resembled a farm, but without all of the animals like cows and such. They did have a garden full of gnomes and a big backyard for playing Quidditch. But even more remarkable than the outside of the Weasley home, was of course the inside. Harry thought there could be no better home. Full of antiques and nic nacs, it was very busy and never boring.

Harry went inside and Mrs. Weasley told them lunch would be served soon. Ron, Harry and Hermione went straight to Ron's room to put his things away.


	3. Chapter 3

I had more fun writing this chappy guys so i hope you really like it! PLEASE review...give it a chance...thx!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: BAD THOUGHTS

"I wonder who our DA teacher's going to be this year." Harry wondered. "Yeah, probably a two-headed dragon secretly working for you-know-you" Ron told him. They both laughed out loud. "I wouldn't doubt it Ron" Harry replied.

"Let's see, Voldemort's supporter, fraud, werewolf, and two more Voldemort's supporters. You know what, I don't see why they couldn't have just let the real Mad-eye Moody teach after his year of being locked in a trunk" Harry finished. Ron flinched each time Harry said Voldemort's name.

"Well, I suppose he got terrified of coming back" Ron said. "I just hope it's someone we can get good grades with. I mean, if this one's anything like Umbridge…" Ron went on looking red in the face at the thought of her. "I just don't know how Fudge can be so damn blind. I mean if he can't see Lucius Malfoy's a death eater than I guess there's no hope." Harry stopped talking about death eaters, as they reminded him of Sirius.

They came back down, with Hermione telling them all about how important this year is. "And that's not the only thing" Hermione went on. "I've collected many people to join _S.P.E.W. _and so far, we have fourteen members." Ron looked over at Harry while talking to Hermione "Wow, Hermione that's fascinating. You know, I reckon you should seriously consider becoming Minister for the promotion of elfish welfare." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione just gave them a stern look.

Fred and George were down in the kitchen still, annoying the heck out of their mother. "NO GEORGE! For the last time, I'm warning you, if you do that I will never let you have your wand. I will snap it in half!" Mrs. Weasley said looking like she was ready to blow. Her cheeks were extremely flush red and her hair was quite a mess.

"Hey Harry" Fred said "Up for a game of Quidditch?" "Yeah just let me go get my broom" Harry replied. When he had it, Harry stepped outside with the rest of them and they started setting up for a game.

Bill and Charlie came out to play as well. For an hour, they dodged toy bludgers, flew circles around each other, and whipped the quaffle a Ron, who was the Keeper. "Oi, not at my face Fred!" Ron said out of breath. The rest of them were laughing. "Lunch!" they heard Mrs. Weasley yell.

They had a very enjoyable lunch. They had spiced mashed potatoes, tomato soup, roasted chicken, and salad. Fred and George had also gone to Hogsmeade later that day, so they had brought home some butterbeer. This was Harry's favourite drink. There was also, pumpkin, apple, and strawberry juice. Later when they were all fed and happy, they sat up in Ron's room talking excitedly about how fun Hogwarts would be this year.

For the next week, Harry had the best time of his life at the Weasley's. The played exploding snap, gnome throwing, Quidditch, Diagon Alley (for their Hogwarts things), and played with Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard fire crackers (which Mrs. Weasley got very angry about). Harry was happy as could be.

The next morning it was time to leave for Hogwarts. "Harry, Harry, wake up already, come on." Harry heard Ron's voice and felt someone prodding him.

"Is it time to leave already?" Harry asked. "For sure" Ron replied. "Come on".

Harry and the rest already had their things packed and as usual, Ron hadn't quite finished. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Ron to finish packing or he wouldn't be leaving with them. Harry helped Ron pack while Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

She had made eggs, toast, bacon, ham, and pancakes. "Wow Mrs. Weasley. This is great" Harry said drooling over all of the food he saw in front of him. He took some eggs and pancakes and drizzled them in maple syrup. They ate rather quickly and when Mr. Weasley had finished packing everything in the car, they were ready to leave.

Mr. Weasley still had the rental car form his work. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all fitted into the back seat quite nicely, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took to the front.

They arrived at the platform just before 11:00am, when the train leaves. "Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said thanking them. "Yeah, thank you" Hermione followed. "Your welcome dears, now please hurry, the trains about to leave" Mrs. Weasley told them.

They boarded the train and wave until they could no longer see them. "Shall we find a compartment then?" Ron asked. They searched the whole train and finally found a compartment all to themselves. Ginny had left them to join her friends.

"It's going a boring year without Fred and George, won't it?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded smiling. Harry was going back. Back to his home, back to where he belonged. The only thing he could think of that could make this better, was Sirius. Hermione and Ron hadn't dared mention anything to Harry about Sirius, as they were afraid that Harry would start to cry any moment. Harry was grateful for them not saying anything. The topic was still very hurtful for him to talk about; after all it had only happened about four months ago. They boarded the train after packing all their things away and left to find a seat.

Suddenly without notice, just as Harry was walking by a certain compartment a foot winged out of nowhere and tripped Harry before he could stop. All he remembered was feeling the soft hallway floor, and his face burning from embarrassment. "What's the matter Potty? Can't even walk?" said a snarling voice up above him. He hopped up on his feet and came face with Ron grabbing hold of Draco Malfoy's collar while Crabbe and Goyle were headed to punch Ron. Harry made for them when- "Is there anything wrong boys?" came a sturdy handsome voice beside them.

They turned around and found themselves face to face with- "Hello I'm your new DA teacher this year. My name is John Depp, but you can of course call me Professor Depp. Now if you would please remove yourselves from one another I'm sure there's a free compartment just down there" He finished pointing down the hall to Ron, Harry and Hermione. He was dashingly good-looking, and oh my goodness he was hot! His black hair and facial-side hair made him look very masculine and he had the nicest eyes. They immediately let go of each other and left to make their way down the train. With one last evil grin towards Malfoy, he turned away. "That's our new DA teacher?" Hermione asked looking a little flushed. "Well, duh! I believe that's what he said" Ron replied. "Well he's very handsome" Hermione said obviously trying to get Ron jealous.

Ron stopped as they were now outside their compartment. Ron raised a finger "Oh no, no, no, no, no…Don't you start that. You know very well your trying to get me mad and it's not going to work…not gonna I tell you! Plus he's a little too good-looking if you ask me" Ron finished as he opened the compartment door. They all sat down making themselves comfortable. They could feel the train getting ready to move.

"Why do you guys fight when you like each other?" Harry asked rightly. Hermione had a look of puzzlement and looked lost for words. It was obvious she was not expected a question like that, and Ron, well…Ron just blushed and looked down. "She starts it" he mumbled. "Ha!" Hermione fake laughed, "I start it? You're the one who-" "See…you're doing it again" Harry smiled. "Sorry Harry…We do really like each other…" she looked over at Ron who was still red, "But I guess…I don't know, maybe…It's our way of letting each other know how much we do like each other. If you can understand that" Hermione smiled blushing. Ron put his hand on Hermione's and smiled. Harry was so glad to have friends like them and he was delighted they had finally gotten together seeing as it was so very obvious they liked each other. Harry grinned, "See, don't you feel better now?" Harry asked. Just then Ginny walked in.

'_Wow!_' Harry thought. '_She's really good-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?...I mean no, Ginny doesn't look pretty…I mean she is pretty, not that she isn't…but not like I noticed…cause she's not…to me. Anyways, what are you saying?' _

She sat down beside Harry, her flowing red hair was down to her bum, almost and her eyes were very pretty indeed, and she had…umm…grown.

'_She's Ron's sister! He'd kill you, literally…wouldn't he?...NO, no. You are not going to think that way about her. You think of her as a sister…A SISTER!...I wonder what it would be like to go out with a sister?...OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!...Stop right now Harry, right now…bad boy Harry, bad boy.' _

"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you? Well, I guess I could have asked before I sat down, but it's just there's no room and-" Ginny started. "Yes, yes, of course" Ron said quickly. She looked a little taken aback. "So Harry, who do you like this year? Seen anything of interest?" Ron said winking. "What?" Harry said a little too loudly and he was quite nervous now. "Oh, umm…no, no one yet" He finished. "So…Ginny, are you excited about this year?" Harry said changing the subject. She looked at him and started talking.

'_Her pretty green eyes matched her emerald shirt very nicely, and her pants fitted her just right. Her hair was up in nice little braids and looked very cute' _Harry started thinking to himself…again.

"…And then there's that Jacob Halfway, he so annoying and kind of weird. He's was following me around all last year and one time I asked him what he wanted but he just said he was admiring the upholstery" Ginny finished laughing. Ron looked very stunned and was white. "What did you say his name was again Ginny?" Ron asked. Ginny gave him a weird look, "Why? So you can go beat him up? He's gone now, I think…I don't think we need to worry about him anyway…besides it's none of your business, I don't know why I told you" She said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

Harry had just noticed the train was already moving, it had probably been moving for ten minutes now. Harry was on his way home…


End file.
